Anything For you
by theeazymark
Summary: my opinion on what would have happened between Bill and Katie last week had Brooke not interrupted, contains smut. My first story please R&R I do not own these characters.


As Bill Spencer walked from his bathroom to his bedroom he sighed out of frustration, if he was honest with himself he didn't want to go to this museum gala, but after all of his arguments with Katie about her drinking and her insecurities about his friendship with her sister Brooke he realized he would do ANYTHING to keep his family together, and his wife happy… Even if it meant sleeping through an museum gala.

As Katie reached the front door of her and bills' mansion she couldn't escape what her therapist had said about her love life needing to be healthy in order for her marriage to get better. As she walked in she could see their son Wil fast asleep in his playpen clutching his miniature baseball in his hand. Their miracle child she could not believe she had almost thrown her family away for alcohol. Thinking again about the words of her therapist she suddenly realizes the last time her and bill had sex she had been drunk. Ever since then they had not had time with bill always at work, and trying to help Liam adjust to his new life, then she got preoccupied making Ridge tell Thomas the truth about the baby, they just had not had time and of course they had Will to take care of, but if Katie was being honest with herself she missed being with her husband, his touch, him making her feel like she was the most beautiful woman ever. At that moment she could not wait another moment she needed Bill! The timing was perfect nobody needed them Will was sound asleep she quickly grabbed her phone and texted Wills' nanny and told her not to come she didn't want to take the risk of someone interrupting them, she made a mental note to write the museum a big check, now to make sure Bill was home. "Bill are you home? " She calls out from the hall after running up the steps "I'm getting dressed. " Bill calls out as Katie walks into their room, and smiles at what she sees Bill in nothing but a towel.

"Now that's what I call getting dressed." Katie says as she walks up to her husband "I know you said seven sharp, I'm sorry I'm running late. " Bill said "so you just got out of the shower? " Katie asks mind racing.

"Yes you can blame me for being late when we get there. " Bill says as he walks towards their closet. "Actually I changed my mind about going, I have better plans for us tonight. " Katie says as she steps between Bill and the closet, and unzips her blouse and enjoys her husbands' reaction as he watches it pool at her feet which leaves her in her bra and panties. While Bill enjoyed the view, and wanted nothing more than to ravage his gorgeous wife especially as she snuggled up to him with her hands on his bare back, but first he had to make sure of two things one that she was really up for this, but more importantly that she hadn't started drinking again. "Mmm you smell good. " Katie said as she inhaled the scent of her husbands' shampoo. "Yeah well that's what a shower will do to a guy. " Bill says as Katie nips at his neck, and walks them closer to their bed. "Yeah, but are you sure you need that towel, why don't you let me dry you off? " Katie says as she reaches for the towel around bills' waist, but before she could Bill grasped her hand, and said "slow down, not that I'm not all for this, but I've gotta ask what's gotten into you? " Katie suddenly stopped, and looked into his eyes and said "Bill nothing is wrong with me I had a great session. " she says as she starts kissing his face again. "My therapist just reminded me that a couples' love life is a measure of the health of their marriage. " Katie says between kisses "then I come home to all this and remember how much I love that you like to walk around with nothing on. "She says as she looks Bill up and down.

At this point Katie can't take it anymore she leans in, and kisses Bill with such passion that they had to break apart after a few seconds to catch their breaths. "And there's plenty more where that came from." Katie said with a seductive smile. Now that bill knew his wife wasn't drunk, and that she was up for it he was going to make sure they both enjoyed this. First he had two more questions "Where's Will? " Bill asked as he stepped forward, and grabbed Katie by the waist to pull her closer "Sound asleep "Katie answered enjoying where this was going. "Good thankfully our little man can sleep through anything Bill said as he lowered his head, and gave her a scorching kiss that left her wet, and panting for air.

"One last question " Bill said "what about the nanny? " Bill asked "cancelled her "Katie whined "now enough questions you're going to give me what I want now! " Katie said as she threw her panties off to the floor, and ripped Bills' towel off, and jumped onto him sending them both crashing onto the bed. As Katie wrapped her arms and legs around Bill he thrusted into her hard and deep causing her to scream out loud OH GOD BILL YES! DEEPER, FASTER! Katie screams, as her eyes almost rolling in the back of her head due to the pleasure. "Anything for you. " Bill says as he pounds into Katie so deep he can hear the bed springs. "You like that baby? "Bill asks "mmmmm OH YEAH" Katie moans "bill I think I'm going to " Katie can't finish the sentence as the couple explodes together. "That was amazing. " Bill pants. "I'll say "Katie replies "you know we're going to write another big check. Katie tells Bill. "Anything for you. " Bill says as the couple kiss one more time before drifting to sleep.


End file.
